Time Heals All Wounds
by Cal1416
Summary: Arizona had love and lost her soulmate because of a mistake. Callie, on the other hand, fell in love with someone new. After almost two years she starts to see how not right her girlfriend is for her. A step into the drama filled relationship between Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins.
1. Part One

**Arizona's POV**

I pulled out my phone and the date hit me way down deep. _October 23_ is what the screen read and I thought i was going to punch something or throw the phone through the room, but I didn't. I maintained my anger. How could two years pass by so quickly? I don't get it. Two years and a day ago we were so happy. We were taking a break, but we had that night. That magical freaking night and then she left.

Today is going to suck. I couldn't stop thinking about sitting in that Therapist office, hopeful that my relationship was going to work out, but it never did. I walked into that office happy and married to the love of my life and I walked out… I walked out getting a divorce and broken.

When I walked through the doors I headed toward the coffee cart. I clearly forgot to grab some coffee with my five second break down this morning. I saw Callie standing there with _her._ Why today of all days? I heard myself sigh. I was halfway there when Penny walked away. Yes.

"Coffee. Black." I said as I approached the cart.

I heard Callie laugh and it caused an eruption of butterflies.

"What's so funny?" I questioned her as I dumped sugar in my cup.

"I have just never understood why you get coffee when you hate the taste and add that much sugar in it. Why don't you just get a latte?" She smiled.

"Well, one, I need this for energy. Two, if I got a latte I wouldn't look like such a bad-ass, Dr. Torres." I winked. I felt brave for some reason.

"Well, you have a bear on your scrubs, I think that already takes the bad-ass away, Dr. Robbins." She added emphasis on the doctor part because she knows I hate when she calls me that. I roll my eyes with a smile and she walks away.

For some reason I could never take my eyes off of her when she left a room. I mean, I know why. She is sexy, but I needed to learn to control myself around her.

 **Callie's POV**

Did she just wink at me? Was she flirting with me? Crap, what is today? I looked at my phone and I saw the date. I love that her and I have maintained a friendship through the break up and the divorce, but she needs to control her flirting. Three times a year she gets on this thing about flirting with me. The three most traumatic situations for her that I was around for is when she chooses to flirt with me. Before I walked away I asked Arizona to have lunch with me. We haven't had lunch together since before she met Penny. Most people think that the divorce didn't hurt me because I never let my pain show, but whenever I wasn't on call and didn't have Sofia I was hovered over a trash can, drunk off my ass, crying for Arizona.

"Callie." I heard a voice behind me say and I knew it was Penny. I for some reason wasn't in the mood to talk to her now. Probably because I realized what today was and I felt myself get a little upset. Don't get me wrong, Penny is an amazing girlfriend and person, but right now I just wasn't in the mood. We have been fighting all the time and it was getting exhausting, so sometimes I attempted to avoid approached me and hugged me. It was a long drawn out hug and I didn't seem to mind because I saw Arizona standing there and that means I could watch her. She was their with April and I saw her every time she would look up and over at me. She looked sad every time she looked over, but she smiled at me and I smiled right back. I've always noticed how stunning Arizona was, but some days more than others. Penny released me from the hug, but I still couldn't take my eyes off of Arizona. For the last time she looked up at me, her eyes locked with mine, and I thought I could feel every emotion she had ever felt. I couldn't stop looking at her, in this moment. She looked so vulnerable to me.

"Callie?" Penny said to get my attention. I broke the gaze, but only for a second.

She stood there and talked to me about some surgery she was going to scrub in on later. I tried to be interested or at least seem like I was. It sounded cool, but I just couldn't focus.

 **Arizona's POV**

When I saw Penny hugging Callie I didn't know if I wanted to rip her head off or cry. Probably cry, I have never been a violent person, but I felt like I could be for Callie.

"Arizona?" I heard April say, but I couldn't stop looking at Callie. She is so beautiful. "Arizona?" "Hello, Arizona?" She sighed and tried again. "Arizona Robbins!" Finally I averted my attention back to April. "What?" "What were you looking-" She turned around to look. "Ooooooooh. Don't worry about them, Arizona."

I shook my head. "No… Uhm, no, I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about her. Callie has been acting different toward me today."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like, she asked me to have lunch with her. We have not had lunch together in years. I barely even see her anymore. Then when she was standing over there with Penny she wouldn't stop looking at me.I know that I am overthinking everything, but…" I looked to where they had been standing and no one was there anymore.

 **Penny's POV**

I saw the way she was looking at Arizona. She does it often, but I never say anything. I try to ignore it, but I'm over it. No one wants her girlfriend to be looking at their ex like that, it hurts. She's never looked at me with such love and commitment. I understand that she loves Arizona and always will, but I wish she wouldn't eye-fuck her around me. Callie loves me, but I don't believe that she is in love with me nor will she ever be. Her relationship with Arizona took a toll on her and I don't see her ever letting that go. I was deep in thought when I ran into someone.

"Ouch." I said as I looked up. I saw the perky blonde standing in front of me, her smile was gone. We haven't talked since that night at Meredith's house.

"Oh, God… Arizona… I mean, uh, Dr. Robbins, are you alright?"

She looked at me, so disgusted. "Yeah, Blake, I am fine, but next time watch where you're going." She demanded.

"Uh.. Yeah, of course. I am so sorry." Holy shit, why am I so nervous around her? She walked away, but something inside me snapped. Oh, no. "Robbins!" I called out to her and she turned around on her heel.

"What do you want, Blake?"

I moved forward slowly. What have I done? Shut up, Penny. Turn around and walk away. I repeated in my head.

"I see the way that you look at Callie. I don't appreciate it, at all. So, I will say this once, stay away from her."

She got right in my face. What did I just do?

"Excuse me? I don't care who or what you are to her, it doesn't compare to who or what I am to her. I am here and I will always be here. I will continue to look at her, talk to her, and be in her life. Got that? You do not get to make that decision. I built a life with Callie, we have a daughter together. You do not get to come in and think you're in charge of it all now."

I walked away. She was right. It was not my decision, but I wish it was. She was also right that I am nothing to Callie compared to what she is, has been, and always will be. No matter what, Callie will always love her more.

. **Arizona's POV**

"Karev!" I screamed as I stormed down the hallway.

"What's up, Robbins?"

"You will never guess what just happened to me!"

"I bet you're going to tell me." He smiled. I'm sure he could tell how angry I was.

"Penny,"I paused, trying to control my anger before I punched something. "She had the nerve to tell me that I need to stay away from Callie."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Who the hell does she think she is?" He interrupted.

"One, we have a child together. Two, we have been in each others lives for years. Together or not. Penny has barely been here! She knows nothing about Calliope and I!" Oh man, I was livid.

"Robbins, don't let her get to you. I think you need to talk to Torres."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, but I don't know why. It's not that big of a deal, but what if Callie sides with Penny?

"What? W...Why?" My heart sank. "It's not that big of a deal, honestly. I can't talk to her."

"You can and you will. You need to and you know that. What's the problem?"

"Alex, what if she takes Penny's side?"

His look was genuine, but kind of confused. "After everything you two have been through, do you think she would do that? Plus, she has more than just herself to think about in this situation, she has Sof too."

I had nothing left to say. I didn't think she would take Penny's side, but I don't know Callie much these days. I need to talk to her, now. I walked away from Alex, without saying another work and texted Callie.

 **Callie's POV**

"Ugggh! I'm trying to sleep!" I growled as my phone started going off.

I hit the unlock button and saw Arizona's name before I ever opened the homescreen. I jumped out of the bed and walked out of the on-call room.

 **Calliope, meet me, now Please? I'll be in** _ **our**_ **on-call room.** The text read.

I quickly responded. **On my way.**

I haven't been in _our_ on-call room since _that_ night.

 _[Flashback]_

 **Arizona, our on-call room, now.**

A few minutes pass by and Arizona finally arrived.

As soon as she shut the door, Callie attacked her. She pushed her against the door, locking it.

Arizona let out a loud gasp. "Callie."

"Hm." She responded not stopping her work on Arizona's neck.

"What's got you all like this?" She smiled.

Callie stopped and looked at her. "Surgery. Long, tiring, major, hot. I thought about you the entire time. I thought about how proud you would have been, how bad it would have got to you seeing me killing the surgery and it got me like this." She smiled and kissed her again.

Arizona loved watching Callie do surgeries. It did something to her.

Deep in her thoughts of her wife doing surgery, she feels herself being tossed onto a bed, knocking her out of her wonderful daydream.

She looked down at her wife, who was kissing down her stomach.

 _Woah, when did my clothes come off?_ She thought to herself.

She felt the pleasure course over her body as her wife worked her magic.

"Oh, Calliope." She moaned, softly

She loved when Callie was rough, but she loved times like this when Callie was gentle and made love to her.

Callie kissed her way back up Arizona's stomach and chest. She kissed around her neck, her jaw line, her cheeks, and back to her mouth.

"I love you, Arizona."

Arizona smiled and placed one hand on Callie's cheek while the other lingered on her bare back. "I love you, too."

She flipped Callie over under her and slowly took her pants off. Which revealed Callie's purple panties. Arizona gasped. These are the ones she wore the first night they met.

Love, desire, lust, want, and need coursed through Arizona's body. She slid the panties off next and tossed them to the floor. She began kissing her wife's thighs. Callie hadn't thought about anything today other than this moment. This was pure bliss to her.

 **Callie's POV**

I feel so nervous and I don't know why. It's not like it's one of our steamy moments. My thoughts of that last night vanish when I found myself grabbed the handle to open the door.

I open the door and I instantly notice Arizona has been crying.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" I shut the door behind me and rushed over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. She looked at me and sighed.

"I don't know who's side you're going to take and if you take hers, I don't blame you, but I thought I needed to tell you." She paused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"You need to either get your girlfriend under control or tell me what you want."

"W-what?"

She let out another sigh. "She ran into me today and when I tried to walk away she said my name, so I turned around to see what she wanted. She told me that I need to stay away from you because she knows that I still love you."

"She what?" I felt the rage course through my entire body. "Arizona, you do not listen to her. I don't know who she thinks she is speaking to you like that, but I will not accept it. She crossed a line and there is no coming back from this. I don't care. You are the mother of my child and she has no business interfering with us." I couldn't help it, but I wrapped her in a hug. I felt every need for this. It wasn't only to console her, but myself too. I felt tears start to form, but I refused to let them fall. I was too angry to be upset.

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"Why are you sorry? You have done nothing wrong. This is not your fault."

I stood up and began pacing, trying to calm myself down.

Arizona stood up and stood in front of me to stop my movement. She wrapped her arms around me. Looked up at me, into my eyes. Her eyes looked so sad. "I love you, Callie." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the on-call room.

Now, it is my turn to confront Penny. This has to be done now. Arizona is my friend and Sof's mother, Penny has no right to come between that. She should have trusted me. I barely talk to Arizona anymore.

After a few minutes I found Penny at the coffee cart with some other interns.

"Penny!" I yelled from across the room. "We need to talk now!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. We went to the nearest on-call room.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell Arizona to stay away from me? That is not only you affecting me, but my daughter too!"

Her eyes widen and her smile slowly faded. "I...I don't know what I was thinking. I saw the way she was looking at you this morning and I overreacted. I'm so sorry, Callie."

"Penny…" I sighed. "I'm done. You have no say in that part of my life. Arizona has been a big part of my life. She is my friend. We have to be there for each other for our daughter and if you can't understand that, you're not who I thought you were."

"I do under-" I shut the door to the on-call room and walked away. I didn't need to hear anything more.

 **Arizona's POV**

I need to talk to Callie again. I don't know why, but I feel like I really need to. So, I decide to text her.

 _ **Lunch?**_ I sent and she almost instantly responded. _**Sure. (: Give me five and I'll meet you down there?**_ I shoved my phone back in my pocket with a smile.

When she reached my table I could tell that she had been crying.

"Calliope, what's wrong?"

She smiled and wiped away a tear. "Nothing, I'll be okay."

"You can talk to me if and when you want to, I am here." I grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away, she didn't flinch, she didn't move.

"Thank you, Arizona." She smiled and looked down at our hands. "So, why did you want to have lunch with me after so long?"

I felt my body freeze. Why did she make me so nervous? "I just wanted to talk." I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"I realized what today was. How are you?" Her question hurt and I don't know why, but it did. Maybe it hurt because I wanted to tell her that I wasn't okay or that I needed her. That I loved her, but instead I choose to stick with the 'I'm okay' bit.

"I'm alright. Thank you. How are you?" I smiled and I really wanted to know. "That was a stupid question, you were crying when you came up here." I frowned. I hated to see her so sad.

"I'm okay. It's just that I left Penny and it sucks, but she obviously wasn't right for me."

I suddenly felt so guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have told Callie. "Callie, I am so sorry. This is my fault for telling you. I hope you're going to be okay."

"Arizona Robbins!" She gasped, shocked. "This is far from your fault. I'm glad that you told me. I always want to know when someone upsets you, especially if it has to do with me. You're more important to me than anyone. You and Sof are what matters to me. We may not be together, but you will always be apart of my life and I need someone who can understand that." She tightened her grip on my hand.

 _You need me, Callie._ I couldn't help but think to myself. Why did I have to mess up so bad? I love her, so much.

"Callie, you'll find someone who is right for you. Someone that will understand everything. Someone who understands our life, your job, everything. You'll get that."

 **Callie's POV**

It's so good to have Arizona to confide in. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch with you." I smiled as I reached for my pager that wouldn't stop going off. I couldn't let go of her hand for some reason. It was just nice to have a hand that fit in mine so perfectly. Someone's hand who felt like it was made for mine.

"I enjoyed it, Calliope. We should do it more often."

"We will. I'd like this to be a part of my everyday." She said with a smile. "I have to go though. This pager won't shut up." I release her hand and it felt so empty now.

My page wasn't 911, so I figured it wasn't too important. Like I said it wasn't too important. It was Penny using someone else's pager.

"Seriously?" I scoffed.

"Callie, will you please just let me talk to you?" She pleaded.

"Whatever." I followed her into an on-call room. When I shut the door behind me she turned around and looked deep into my eyes.

"Callie, I'm sorry for what I did. I was out of line. I understand that. I have to think of you and Sofia and the things that are best for the two of you. I got upset and I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't stop. Please, I'm sorry. I love you."

I felt tears trying to fall, but I couldn't let them. I love her, but what she did was completely wrong.

"Penny… I… I can't just forgive you. The way you spoke to Arizona was completely wrong. That's not just something that I can move on from. I'm sorry."

I wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss her, but instead I stood my ground. I turned on my heel and walked out of that room. I felt myself crying, but it wouldn't stop.

My mind went straight to Arizona. She was always my go to when I was upset, so I texted her.

 _ **I'm sad and I need you. Can you come to the Ortho ward?**_

Minutes later Arizona showed up in my office.

"Thank you for coming." I managed to say through sniffles.

"I told you I would always be here, Callie." She smiled and reached out for my hand and i accepted her requested. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. She placed her free hand on my cheek and I couldn't help myself and I melted into her. She wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek, softly.

"So, what happened, beautiful?" She questioned. Her compliment and question made my heart sing. I don't get it, it's not like I want her in that way anymore.

"Penny tried to apologize for talking to you the way she did, but I just can't. She put her own needs in front of my daughters and I can't be with someone like that." I buried my head in her neck.

 **Arizona's POV**

I was taking a long shot here, but I felt like it was now or never. "Callie, do you want to go grab a drink or some food?"

She lifted her head off of me and looked up into my eyes. "Are you sure you want to be seen in public with me? I am a mess."

"You're always so beautiful, Calliope." I smiled. I truly meant that. I have seen this woman happy, sad, mad, absolutely destroyed, vulnerable, strong, weak, I have seen her in every way and I never stopped thinking she was beautiful. "I mean that. You really, really are." I smiled and ran my hands through her beautiful, black hair.

She smiled and this smile connected with her eyes. "I would love to go get a drink or food or something with you."

"What sounds the best to you? I'm guessing Joe's after your day?"

To my surprise she shook her head, no. "How about we grab a bottle and some pizza and we go back to your place? I'd say mine, but my parents are there with Sofia." She smiled.

"I like that sound of that, Calliope. I'll drive us to the liquor store, you order the pizza."

I walked into the liquor store and I know what Callie's favorite is, but I don't know if she would want to get that drunk. So, I settle on getting her favorite Tequila and a bottle of wine, so I was prepared for whatever mood she was going to have tonight.


	2. Part Two

**I know some of you will be upset with this part. As the writer I cringed writing it, but it seemed like it fit here.**

 **[Part Two]**

 **Arizona's POV**

It was so good to have Callie here. We haven't spent time together in so long.

"Callie?" I said, questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that we can still do this. That we can still come to each other and hang out." I said and smiled at her.

"I'm glad too, Arizona. I don't know a life without you in it."

Her words brought butterflies to my stomach, but also pain to my chest.

I looked out the window in front of us and didn't say another word.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" She asked.

Shit, how do I answer that. I looked over to her. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"I know better than that. I know you. I know when you're not okay. Talk to me." She looked back at me as I sipped my wine.

I sighed. "I doubt that you want to hear it, Calliope."

"I want to hear anything that you have to say." She smiled a half smile.

"Uhm… It's just… Okay, I love you, Calliope. I do, so much. I know that there probably is no hope for us, but I love you. Today, I thought you were going to choose Penny over me." She started to open her mouth and I help my hand up to stop her from talking. "I know that it's a silly thought, but you love her. I can see that you do. Then you picked me and what you just said about a life without me, I realized how badly I screwed up, _again._ "

She looked at me, eyes wide, mouth open, but no words coming out. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Arizona…" She finally looked up at me from the floor, but still didn't say anything more. She leaned in and her lips were on mine.

 _Oh my God._ I knew that it was the alcohol and our conversation and I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. I missed this feeling too much. Finally I broke out of the trance that she put me in.

"Callie… You don't want this." I felt tears forming, but I knew that I couldn't cry. "You don't want me. You want Penny and I'm not going to be your drunken rebound. I can't do that to myself." Great, the water works started.

"Arizona, I'm not drunk and I love you, too. I know that we may not be the best in our relationship, but I will always want you, in some way. I knew the mo-" Sh was cut off by her phone ringing. "Uhm.. I'm sorry, I have to answer this." She pouted and I just nodded back.

She stood up and walked away.

" _Hello?"_

" _No, I can't right now… I'm busy... Can we do it tomorrow?"_

I only heard her half of the conversation and deep down, I knew who she was talking to. She walked back into the living room and sat next to me again. I had finally managed to get my tears to stop. "You know, if you need to go… I understand."

"No, Arizona. I wanted to spend time with you tonight."

 **Callie's POV**

Penny called and asked if I could meet her at my house so we could talk. I wanted to go so bad, but I didn't want to ditch Arizona. I guess I will just go first thing in the morning. I'm going to try and enjoy this night with Arizona, even though I'm pretty sure I made it completely awkward by kissing her.

We were watching our favorite movie. We've watched it so many times together we could both repeat it word for word, I'm sure. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she turned toward me.

"I was just thinking about how many times we have watched this movie together." I smiled. "You know, we could probably both repeat it word for word."

"I agree, completely. It's just soooo good." She laughed.

For the rest of the night we laid on the couch, half watching movies, but mainly talking and catching up. With our glasses of wine, of course.

It was a good night for us. Luckily Sof was having a sleepover with Zola at Meredith's house.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up to my phone ringing and Arizona was laying beside me, asleep.

I answered in a whisper. " _Hello?"_

" _Callie? It's almost noon. You were supposed to pick Sofia up two hours ago. Is everything okay?"_

" _Oh my God.. I'm so sorry,. I stayed up late last night. I must have forgot to set an alarm."_

" _I can call Arizona to have her come get her if you're too busy?" She questioned._

" _No… No, that"_ Arizona started to wake up and I shushed her. " _That's not needed. I'll be there shortly. When do you have to be at the hospital?"_

" _I have to be in at two. So, as long as you have her before than I don't mind. Take your time."_ She said and then hung up.

Even though Arizona and I were only hanging out as friends I didn't want to tell anymore.

When she noticed that I hung up the phone she spoke up. "Good morning, beautiful." She smiled.

"Good morning, Arizona. I… Uh, I have to go shorty and get Sof from Mer's. I was kind of supposed to do that two hours ago." I sighed and laughed.

"Calliope!" She hit my arm, softly and laughed. "Forgetting my baby-girl!" She smiled at me and butterflies erupted.

I get up to go to the restroom and Arizona grabs my hand. "It was nice having you to sleep next to again." She smiled.

I smiled back and I agreed, but I knew it wasn't smart for either of us.

I came back from the bathroom and slipped my shoes on. "I should go get her now. I have to be at the hospital in an hour."

She stood up and hugged me. "Thank you for last night and for staying." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It was fun, Arizona. We'll spend some more time together soon." I smiled and walked out of the door and headed to get my daughter.

 **Penny's POV**

I decided to Call Callie and see when would be a good time to talk to her.

" _Hello?"_ She answered.

" _Callie, I was wondering when you were able to talk. It's really important."_

She sighed, but I could tell she tried to hide it. " _I'm on my way to the hospital now, so meet me at the daycare and we can go from there."_

" _Thank you, Callie."_ I couldn't help but smile as I hung up. God, I hope this goes well.

Fifteen minutes pass by before she gets there. She walks into the daycare and signs Sofia in then walks back out.

"Come on." She said as she walked out the door. "I don't have very long, but we can talk on the way to get coffee, is that okay?"

"I'd rather this be private, but I'm sure you need your coffee, so I can manage if you'd like." I smiled.

"We can go to the on-call room. I can wait for the coffee. I'm not that tired, right now."

We found the nearest on-call room and went in. As soon as the door was shut and locked, I began with what I had to say.

"Callie, I know what I did yesterday was out of line, completely. I understand why you're so angry with me, but I tried to stop myself. I kept telling myself to shut up, but I guess I didn't have enough willpower to shut myself up. I just get so jealous over you when it comes to her because I know your history with her. You were married and you have a kid together and I'm afraid to lose you to her because I know that you both will always love each other. I should have never said anything to her. I should have handed it better and talked to her. I…" I sighed. "I shouldn't have put myself before you and Sofia . All I'm trying to say is that I am sorry and I miss you. Sleeping without you last night was hell. I'm so, so sorry." I paused and I noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Callie… I-I didn't mean to make you cry… I'm sorry."

She looked up at me and smiled, through her tears. She didn't say another word and she wrapped her arms around me before kissing me. It was a long, passionate, heartfelt kiss.

"Penny, I'm sorry that I didn't give you the chance to talk to me yesterday. I was so angry with you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Callie." I smiled and said back. God, she gave me butterflies. This was the last thing that I was expecting. I was expecting her to walk out again, but she didn't. She… She forgave me.

"It won't happen again. I care more about what you and Sofia need than what I need." I smiled at her and ran my hand through her beautiful black hair.

"I understand where you came from about the situation, I do, but no matter what Arizona will always be in my life."

I couldn't help but kiss her in this moment. We didn't break apart. She laid me down on the bed.

She was gentle. I could tell in every movement she made that she was sorry for leaving and I couldn't help but let everything happen. Every emotion I had been feeling was poured out into this moment with Callie.

 **Arizona's POV**

I was walking toward one of my patients with April by my side when I saw Penny and Callie come out of an on-call room. They were happy and smiling. Oh, no, they're back together...

Callie saw me and her smile faded. I felt tears forming. I thought I was getting somewhere with her. I… She told me that she loved me… I thought that meant something. I felt tears trying to fall, but I had to try with everything in me to hold them back while I dealt with my patient.

I began talking Adam and his parents and my voice was strained.

"I will have to take Adam for surgery in the morning…" I sighed.

"Okay… Thank you, Dr. Robbins." Mrs. Hall said with a pause.

"Not a problem at all." I smiled. "Someone will be in shortly to run some tests." I smiled one last time and walked away.

April followed quickly behind. "Arizona, what's wrong?"

"What? I'm fine, April." I couldn't look at her or I'd cry.

"Don't try that with me. I know when you're not okay. Talk to me." She insisted.

I sighed. I wanted to tell her, but I had no idea how I would.

"Okay, fine…" I stopped in my place and looked at her. Tears were already starting to fall at the thought of talking about it. "Remember how I said Callie was acting differently toward me yesterday and then Penny told me to stay away from her?" She nodded and I continued. "Well, Callie got angry and ended things with them. I wasn't expecting her to do that and I felt so bad. She came over last night. She stayed the night. We talked, drank some wine, watched movies, and…" I took a long pause. It hurt to talk about this after seeing her with Penny. "She kissed me and told me that she loved me and would always want me… When she kissed me I stopped her, after a while. I knew she didn't want it. So, I stopped… Then when we were walking to Adam's room I saw them coming out of the on-call room. They were happy and smiling, Penny's hair was messy and that can only mean that Callie forgave her… I thought… I don't know what I thought, but it hurts." Tears were streaming down my face and I no longer cared.

April wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Arizona, I'm so sorry." She wiped the tears that kept falling. "I wish I knew what to do or say to make everything okay again."

"Plus, I have to be around Callie tonight because we decided to have a family dinner with her, Sof, and I." I shook my head.

"Just, try and talk to her about everything, okay? I know that it is going to be hard, but I think it will be best for the both of you." She smiled a half smile.

I knew she was right, but the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Callie about her being with Penny again.

 **Callie's POV**

I know that Arizona saw Penny and I. I also know that she is going to ask me about it tonight at dinner. I don't know what I'm going to say to her or how she is going to handle it. I know that she probably already put it all together and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. This is one of the times I needed Mark. At that thought I decided to use my lunch break to drive to his grave.

I hadn't been in so long. It just hurts too bad.

 _Park by the tree and walk down five headstones._ I thought to myself as I pulled up to the tree.

 _One, two, three, four, fi-Mark."_ I felt my heart sink. I sat down on the grass in front of his headstone.

 _ **Mark Everett Sloan**_

 _ **Nov. 9, 1972-Sep. 27, 2012**_

 _ **A beloved father, best friend, and doctor**_

Is what the headstone read with a picture of him.

"Hi, Mark." I said and waited for a response, even though I knew that I wouldn't get one. "I'm sorry that I haven't been out to visit in a while. I know you must be pissed out me." I laughed, but it only lasted a second. "I miss you. Things have been kind of crazy lately. I wish you were here to give me some advice. I'll tell you about it anyways." I took a long pause and sighed. "Penny and I broke up. She told Arizona to stay away from me. Can you believe that? That same night Is stayed at Arizona's place. Sof was at Mer's. And I know what you're thinking. No, we didn't have sex. I did kiss her though. I wanted to, but she didn't think I did. I told her that I love her, but she thought it was the alcohol talking. Then, Penny and I got back together this morning, I think. Honestly, I'm not really sure. I mean, we had sex, but we never said we were back together. I love her, but I don't know what I'm doing there…" I couldn't help but laugh at how confused I was with my life. "Anyways, Arizona knows what happened between Penny and I today… She saw us coming out of the on-call room today." The tears fell, heavier than I could manage, but I tried my best to keep talking. "Her, Sof, and I are having dinner together tonight and I know that I need to talk to her about it. I just… Mark, why aren't you here to tell me what to do? What should I do?" I paused again, waiting for him to answer me. There was no sound other than my sobs and the wind.

Then suddenly it hit me, like he was telling me what to do. It all happened as if he was behind me saying, ' _You know what you need to do, Torres. So, stop confusing yourself and do it.'_

I sat there for a few more minutes, but my break was about to end. "I love you, Mark." I smiled and then walked away.

I felt better, truly a lot better than what I had in so long. Maybe I needed to start coming to talk to him more often. I know that I need to bring Sof out here too, but she's so young. I don't want to put her in that situation.

I still had four hours left on my shift and not a lot going on today. _Thank God._ I wasn't in the mood today. This gave me more time to think about what I was going to do.

 **Arizona's POV**

Six hours ago I was so excited to get off work and have this family dinner, but now I never want my shift to end. I hate to say it, but I wish some little human would come in and need surgery and I wouldn't be able to make it. I couldn't ditch my daughter like that though. She is so excited for tonight. It was all she talked about when I saw her in daycare. Her face, the excitement in her eyes and voice. It melted my heart and I knew that I had to do this, for her.

Six o'clock rolled around faster than I could have hoped. It was time to meet Callie and Sof at daycare, so we could go to my apartment.

"Mama!" Sofia yelled, running up to me, and wrapping her arms around my legs. I couldn't help the same that formed on y face. This was my favorite part of everyday. I picked her up. "Hey, baby-girl." I kissed her cheek. "How was your day?

"Good, mama. I'm ready for food." She rubbed her stomach.

"Well, let's go home and get some food in your tummy." I smiled and looked up at Callie who was watching us from a reasonable distance, with a smile on her face.

We all walked away and I drove us to my place.

"What sounds good to you two?" I asked.

"Food, mama!"

Callie and I both burst out laughing at her statement. "What kind of food, silly girl?" Callie asked.

"Uhm… I don't know. Mommy, what do you want?" She looked up at Callie with her big brown eyes.

"How about we just do pizza this time? Does that sound good to everyone?" Callie asked.

"Yes, mommy, pizza!" Sofia jumped with excitement.

Callie pulled out her phone and ordered a pizza for the three of them.

Arizona came from the kitchen with two glasses of wine and a sippy cup of juice.

"Juice for the little one. Grown up juice for the big kids." Arizona smiled and looked at Callie who was smiling too.

"What movie sounds good?" I asked Callie.

"Hm, surprise me." Callie bit her lip.

I bent over to find a movie and I could feel Callie's eyes burning into me. I didn't acknowledge it, but I knew what she was doing.

After about twenty minutes the pizza arrived. Arizona paid the man and went back to her family.

Half way through the movie Sofia had fallen asleep. I decided to carry her to her room so I could talk to Callie about today.

When I came back into the room Callie looked nervous.

"Arizona?" She said as I sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes, Calliope?" I was trying to sound polite.

"I know how bad today looked when you saw us and how bad it actually was on my part. I want a chance to explain, if you will allow me."

"Callie, honestly, what goes on with the two of you is none of my business. I was just really hurt, but like I said last night, I knew everything you did and said was the alcohol talking."

"No… God, no. That was not the alcohol I was being honest with you. I opened up and told you how I still felt. I do love you, Arizona and I will always want you. Things between us just got really bad. I was ready to be free, to find myself again. That's why I left. Which, I obviously didn't stay free for a long time. I did find myself. I...I danced in my underwear again. I was happy. Then I met Penny and it was something new. I need new after you…" She paused and I flinched because I knew where she was headed with this. "Well, after everything happened… I thought we both did. I'm not with Penny and I think that'll have to be clarified with her. I want to be with her, but something is holding me back…" She grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry for how bad I hurt you and keep hurting you."

I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach where she once created butterflies. "Calliope… You, you are the love of my life, but if you want to be with her, be with her. If it's in your best interest you need to do that. You love her and so does Sofia ." I tried to smile, but it instantly turned to tears. "I think I need to go to bed. I'm sorry, Callie. You're more than welcomed to sleep in the extra room if you'd like and I'll take you back to the hospital in the morning." I removed my hands from her grasp and went toward my room. I fell to my bed, burying my face into my pillow to silence my sobs.


	3. Part Three

**I apologize for taking so long to upload this chapter. I have been extremely busy. I have an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully I will have it done soon! I hope you enjoy.**

[Part Three]

 **Callie's POV**

I really don't know what I want. I love Arizona, with every part of me, but I love Penny too.

I guess I need to go to sleep. So, I headed to where Arizona told me to sleep. I peek in her room and I know she's awake, but her back was facing the door. I could hear sniffles and I knew she had been crying. I just wanted to go and lay with her, console her. I knew that wasn't a good idea though. I also looked in to check on Sofia and she was fast asleep.

I fell into the bed and I tried my hardest to fall asleep, but I felt every need to go talk to Arizona.

I walked out into the kitchen the next morning to the smell of coffee.

"Oh, hey, Calliope. Do you want some coffee?" Arizona asked with Sofia at her feet.

I couldn't speak. I was too exhausted. Plus, this is the sight that I missed every morning.

My wife…. Uh, ex-wife and daughter together. I felt the strong urge to wrap my arms around her back and kiss her shoulder, but I knew she wouldn't want me to.

"I have to get to the hospital, soon, so get ready and we can all head over there together." Arizona said to me. "I mean, it's not like you have another ride there." She smiled, but this smile wasn't hers. It didn't reach her eyes. She was hurt. _Dammit._

We arrived at the hospital and Bailey called a last minute meeting with all of the attendings. Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. Arizona and I found seats next to each other.

"I have amazing news." Bailey spoke up with an uncommon Bailey smile. Everyone continued listening intently. "Torres…" I looked up from my hands. "You're going to a TED conference to talk about your project you've been working on."

Everyone began clapping. I felt my face get red and my heart started pounding. "W-what? No… I-You guys know how bad I am at public speaking."

"Torres, this is such an amazing opportunity. Plus, I thought that since this project was started in favor of Arizona she could learn more about it and go with you." She smiled.

I wanted to smile, but I doubt Arizona would agree.

"Uhm…" i began to speak when Arizona cut me off.

"I would love to help you out, Calliope." She smiled at me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'll be there."

Words failed when I opened my mouth. So, I just smiled. Everyone came around and began congratulating me. When I thought it was all over Bailey brought out some food. _Dammit Bailey._

I was so excited, but right now, I couldn't stop thinking about how I hurt Arizona and Penny too.

 _Oh crap… Penny…_ I still haven't talked to her. This was going to be bad, really bad.

 **Penny's POV**

"Callie!" I said approaching her. "I heard that you're going to TED. Congratulations."

"Uh… Thank you." She said, obviously not excited about it.

"Aren't you excited?" I looked confused.

"Yeah… Yeah, I am." She smiled. "It's just… I need to talk to you before I leave and I leave tomorrow. So, do you have time now?"

 _Oh God…_ "Yeah, sure, I have time now. As long as Shepard doesn't page me."

She grabbed my wrist and brought me to a nearby on-call room.

She let out a large sigh.

"Callie, what's going on?"

"Okay… Uhm… Penny, I love you, okay? We've had such a good time. You've been so wonderful to me and to Sofia , but…" She paused.

"But what, Callie?" I was now angry and you could hear it in my voice.

"But… I can't do this anymore. I thought I was happy with you.. I thought I was over Arizona, but lately… I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Seriously? God, I knew it. I've known it since the day I met her. You sleep with me and then you leave me? How selfish can you be, Callie? Did you ever once thinking of how I felt? How I was going to feel? Did I ever once cross your mind? I've been prepared for this, but the way you did it, the timing. You are so selfish."

"I'm selfish? You're the one that made me question everything. You're the one that tried to kick my daughter's mother out of my life and you're not selfish? I made a mistake. I thought I wanted to be with you, but I've been questioning everything for days now. We may seem happy or pretend we're happy, but we're not. I did think about you through my decision, I did! I can't stay with you if I'm not happy, Penny. I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have established you weren't happen before I spent almost two years with you?" I heard the anger in my voice begin to break. I can't let myself cry.

"I was happy. I do love you. You have been such a wonderful girlfriend. With you everything was stable, new, and safe. I thought that's what I wanted, but I don't know what I want anymore."

"Whatever, Callie." I sighed and walked out of the on-call room. I was holding every tear back until I stepped out of that room.

Every part of me knew that this was coming, but I still wasn't prepared for it.

I went to the intern lounge and I couldn't maintain the tears by the time I got there.

 **Callie's POV**

I did the right thing, I know that I did, but I feel so crappy. She's right about me being selfish. I really am. I only think of myself and Sofia, sometimes Arizona, but I left her after sleeping with her too.

I cringe at the thought of that night, that day, everything that happened. I was happy, at first. I was free, I was me again, but I got lonely. I wanted love, so I tried my best to move on.

My pager started going off interrupting my thoughts. 911 from the ER. Ugh. I was hoping it would be a chill day, but of course not.

I ran off in the direction of the ER. "Kepner, what do you got?"

"17 year old, female, fell from a tree, broke one leg in three places, broke the other in one place, broke one arm."

As much work I knew this was going to be, I needed something like this. "Wait… 17?" Great that means Arizona will be on this case too. I'm not exactly ready to face her. Every time I see her I want to wrap my arms around her and kiss her. This is getting out of hand.

I reset the girls bones and Arizona showed up to run a few tests.

"She's bleeding a little in her stomach, but it's nothing that shouldn't heal itself. How can someone break this many bones, but not get very many other injuries? She's lucky...ish." Arizona smiled at me.

"I have to take her to surgery for one of her legs, do you want to scrub in?" I asked Arizona.

"Sure, Calliope. We can grab some food or coffee after and talk about TED."

"Sounds great, come on, we have to get her up there as soon as possible." I said, pulling the bed next to me. I felt nervous. The surgery was something I have done a billion times, but I always felt nervous having Arizona in the room too. Then, thinking about talking to her afterwards. I think nervous was an understatement.

The surgery went by quickly with no complications. It's something I have mastered over the years. Arizona and I were alone in the scrub room, washing our hands. It was an awkward silence.

"So, would you rather get some food or coffee? If you want food we can wait go after we get off?"

"What would you like, Arizona?" I smiled.

I could tell she was thinking something, but she stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I'd like to take you out, Calliope. I want to celebrate with you." She offered.

"I'd like that." Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. She smiled her beautiful smile.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at 9? I'll make reservations." She walked out.

I couldn't help but watch her walk away. She was beyond attractive, especially after a surgery. I loved seeing her in her scrubs.

This surgery was the last one of my day, so I decided to go spend the next 45 minutes getting ready for her. I decided to get ready in the residents lounge so she wouldn't see me.

At 9 I walked down the the lobby and saw Arizona standing there, waiting for me. I hear myself gasp loudly when I caught her eyes. Her eyes were glowing and I noticed it from a room away. I got closer and closer to her. She looked stunning.

"Arizona, wow. You look absolutely beautiful. You know how much I love that dress." I smiled and hugged her.

 _I like it so much better off of you…_ I shook my head and brushed those thoughts away.

 **Arizona's POV**

Callie was wearing my favorite dress just like I was wearing hers. I think her intentions may be the same as mine.

"Thank you." I smiled and felt butterflies form. "You look amazing too, Calliope." I hugged her back, tightly.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Oh… Yeah, of course. I take it you found a babysitter for Sof?" I wondered.

"Yeah, she's staying with Zola tonight. Mer offered when I told her we were planning on going on a… I mean we were going out." She blushed.

We got into my car and I drove us to one of the nicest restaurants around town. Which happened to be one of her favorites too.

"Wow, I haven't been here since we came the last time." She stated when we pulled up.

"Really? You used to love this place so much." I tilted my head.

"I did and I...I do. I just don't think It would feel right to come with anyone else…" She grabbed my hand and held my gaze.

"I haven't been since then either." I smiled and grabbed her hand in return. "Now, come on. Let's go celebrate."

We both got out of the car and walked in the doors. As soon as we entered they sat us down and I ordered one of the best bottles of wine.

We ordered our food and talked the night away. We sat there for at least an hour and a half. We talked, ate, and I felt myself falling for her. I knew that I shouldn't she has Penny, but I always get this feeling around her. I didn't want to bring the topic up because we were having such a good time, but I had to know what was going on.

"How are things turning out with Penny?" I smiled a half smile.

"Actually… I left her." She looked down at her hands.

"What? Why?"

"Well… I… I uhm, she's not the one for me. I thought she was… I felt that way, but slowly I've been realizing she's not… I thought that someone else might be…"

I felt a huge pain in my stomach and chest. "Oh, really? Is it someone at the hospital?"

She smiled and I could tell she was serious about this. "Yeah… Yeah, she does. She is the most amazing surgeon there. She's so beautiful."

"That's great, Calliope. I'm really happy or you." I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"Arizona…" She looked me dead in my eyes and grabbed my hand. "I… I'm talking about you."

I felt my jaw literally drop open. "What? You think… You think I'm the one?"

She nodded. I felt tears trying to fall again.

"I know that I hurt you, over and over again. I've never been good to you, but if you give me the chance I would like to fix that. I thought I was over you, then I saw you one day and I loved you. I will spend everyday for the rest of my life saying sorry if that's what you want to hear. You're the one that I see spending the rest of my life with. You're the only one I see standing next to me cheering on our daughter for whatever she's into. Everything leads back to you, Arizona."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I wanted to jump into her arms and never leave her side, but I can't do that to myself.

"Can we get out of here?" I smiled through tears.

"I would love that, Arizona." We paid and then stood up to leave. When we walked out the door she grabbed my hand. I felt everything in me go numb. I missed this feeling. Her hands had always fit so perfectly in mine.

We went back to my apartment. I pulled out a bottle of wine and put on a sappy love movie that was playing on the television.

I sipped some wine and looked at Callie. "Okay, we have to talk. I didn't want to talk about this in public because obviously I'm emotional." I laughed and so did she.

"What's to talk about?" Callie questioned.

"I want you to know how I feel about this situation."

She nodded and her full attention was on me, it was obvious.

"I care for you, Calliope. I just… I don't want to say that I don't trust you because I do… It's just hard to trust you. You slept with me, you told me that you loved me, you made me believe everything was going to be okay, but you left. I've never been able to understand that or move passed that. If you want this like you say you do, you will have to prove that to me. Before I would have jumped right back to you, but I can't do that now. We have our daughter that would be hurt if this didn't work out again."

"Arizona, I will prove it to you. I want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you. You came in and messed everything up as you put me back together again. I flipped my life upside down for you. I gave up my family for you. I had a child with you. I married you. Everything we have and everything we've gone through isn't something someone can easily walk away from. It wasn't easy for me, but it was the best thing to do at the time. I love you."

I know that I said she needed to prove herself, but in this moment I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I leaned in slowly and so did she. Our lips met and this time, I knew it wasn't the alcohol talking. She wanted this. She wanted me and I wanted her.

When I pulled away we were both breathless.

"The only girl that kisses so well she can make a dirty bar bathroom seem romantic. " Callie smiled and I blushed at her comment. That is a night I could never forget. That was the night that my life started.

We walked into my room and I got undressed to put on my pajamas. I could feel her watching me, so I gave her a little show, only to tease her. When I turned around to face her I was completely undressed. Her face was red and I could tell my plan was working. She had already thrown on my old t-shirt she used to wear all the time. I slowly walked over to her, grabbed an old shirt of mine that was sitting on the nightstand next to her. I put it on, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the bed with me. She landed on top of me. I laughed and she did too. She kissed me. This kiss was so passionate. I felt my body giving in to her, but I knew that I had to resist. I kissed her one more time and pushed her off of me..

"Good night, Calliope. We have a busy day ahead of us." I tried to hide my laugh.

She sighed. "Good night, Arizona." She laid down and wrapped her arms around me.

I wasn't expecting this to happen, but she never let go. She held me and I felt at home. It wasn't long before I heard her cute snores, but I wanted to savor this moment. I stayed awake a little longer.

 **Callie's POV**

Today is the day I head out to TED. Well… That we head out. I can't believe that Bailey is sending Arizona with me. I'm glad that she is, she helps me, she keeps me calm even when I'm scared. I hate public speaking, but somehow Arizona always made me feel okay.

"Callie?" Arizona called out from my living room. She had already got her packing done, so we came over to do mine.

"You can come in here, babe." Maybe I shouldn't have called her babe, oops.

She walked in, Sofia was in her arms, and I realized how much I missed this sight everyday.

"I'm almost done." I said.

"Okay. Take your time, Callie. We still have a few hours."

I think I got done in record time. I wanted to have time to spend with Sofia before we left.

We went to the park and out to lunch. I love these days as a family. We never got to have 'family dates' since Penny and I got together. She held me back from a lot of family outings because she was always so terrified of me being around Arizona.

Two rolled around and it was time to take Sofia to Mer's. We were only going to be gone for a few days, but I hated to be away from her. We pulled into Mer's drive way and Zola met us at the door. She was always so excited to see her best friend. It was hard to believe that they were both going to be six, soon. Arizona and I said bye to our daughter and everyone else and Amelia drove us to the airport.

When we got out of the car she yelled from behind us. "You two ladies have fun, but not too much fun!" She let out a loud laugh and I saw Arizona's face go crimson.

"No promises." I turned back to the car and winked. Arizona nudged me.

After that I felt a strong urge to grab her hand, but I wasn't sure what she would want, right now. Every time we get in this airport my mind comes back to her leaving for Africa. I decided to reach for her hand. To my surprise she didn't fight it. She completely let it happen. She wrapped her fingers in mine.

 _God, I love you, Arizona._ I thought to myself.

When we got to New York it was round on 9p.m. I wasn't tired, but I was beyond ready to have Arizona in my arms, in bed with me.

"Is there anything you want to do before we go to the hotel?" She asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, no. "I think I would rather go get a shower. Then we can get room service."

She nodded, grabbing my hand tighter and we walked to our hotel. Luckily it was only a few blocks away from the airport. We always loved walking through New York after that long plane ride. Also, we probably won't get to leave that much. T.E.D is being held at the hotel we are staying at, the dinner too.

We got to our room and it was absolutely beautiful. I was grateful that there was only one bed. I was expecting there to be two.

"What are you smiling about?" Arizona asked.

I paused. "Uhm…" I couldn't help but smile again.

"Because there is only one bed?"

I nodded, amazed that she still read me that well.

 **Arizona's POV**

I'm not going to lie. I am completely nervous about being alone with Calliope in this hotel room. We haven't had alone time in such a long time, especially not in a romantic way. I can feel the way she is feeling now and I think I feel that way too… I just… I'm scared to get hurt again. When she left, I knew that it was ultimately my fault. Yeah, we had our problems before, but when Lauren came around… That's when everything really hit and I get why. I don't blame her for taking years, a divorce, and sleeping with someone else to finally forgive me.

"Calliope." I said, softly.

"Yes, beautiful?"

I felt my face go red. "What happened? We've gone years and we've barely spoken to each other. You had Penny. You created this new life… You started over and I understand why. We messed up because of my mistake, but… You.. You just all of the sudden love me again… An-"

"Okay, I'm not trying to interrupt you, but I have _always_ loved you, Arizona." She paused and waited for me to continue talking.

"And I just want to know… What happened. I'm happy, but… I'm confused." I finished, worried to make her angry.

She sighed and sat me on the bed next to her. "Honestly? I don't know what happened. I haven't been happy with Penny for a while, but I tried to stick it out with her. Then for some reason, we spent more time together.. And sometimes when I see you, I feel what I used to feel. I see you. I see how beautiful you are. I see how hurt you are. I see everything about you and it makes me feel like I could have stuck through everything with you. When I see you, I see something that I should have never let slip away, no matter how hard it got. I guess what I'm getting at here is; I don't know, Arizona. All I know is I have loved you since the night we met because you are the only person I have ever met that can turn a dirty bar bathroom into something romantic with a simple kiss. I think that means something."

I don't remember her ever being so… honest. I had nothing to say in return to that. Instead, I kissed her with every intent of never stopping. I had both hands on her cheeks and her arms were wrapped around my waist.

She broke apart and with ragged breath she said, "I love you, Arizona."

I wanted to say it back, but I knew if I did, right now, I would be vulnerable again. I went back to kissing her.

I wanted this to go further. I craved her and I could tell she wanted it too, but I couldn't go that far tonight. We have only been back in this for a few days and I was nervous.

I love Callie for the way she hands everything though. When I'm ready for sex, so is she. When I'm not ready or not in the mood, she is okay. After the plane I wasn't ready for months and I knew that she was getting frustrated, but she stayed and she never fought about it. She's been so supportive all these years, but she also didn't handle me well after the crash.


	4. Part Four

**[Part Four]**

 **Callie's POV**

It's 8am and I'm waking up for T.E.D which is at 11am. They usually do it at night, but they said that wanted to do it in the morning this time so we could have a dinner tonight. I don't mind, but Arizona and I stayed up late last night. This is going to be hard.

I slowly sat up in the bed and groaned. My hair was everywhere, my makeup was a mess. I literally have no motivation to get out of this bed. Why would I want to? I'm sleeping with Arizona. I could stay in this bed forever if I had that option. I finally managed to get myself out of bed and to the shower. Arizona was still asleep when I got up. I didn't want to wake her up yet, since she doesn't have to.

I heard a soft knock on the door as I was getting in the shower. "Yes?" I responded.

"Uhm… Can.. Can I use the restroom?" She sounded awkward about the question.

"Of course you can. The door is unlocked, babe." I smiled and get all the way in the shower. I always sing when I am in the shower, so I took this chance to sing a song to Arizona that I felt related to her and I. Even if she didn't know I was singing _to_ her.

I belted out the first word and I could feel her energy change the entire bathroom.

 _Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get here some day_

 _They said 'I bet they'll never make it'_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together, still going strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want, for life_

"Calliope…" She said, softly.

I stopped singing when I heard my name escape her mouth. "Yes?" I peeked outside of the shower curtain.

She smiled when she saw my face. God, let me tell you, her smile is freaking amazing.

"You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard. I could listen to it everyday and never get tired of it." She looked down at the floor and bit her lip.

"Arizona…" I said in return.

She blushed, "yes?"

"I could spend everyday with you and never get tired of it." I said, softly and looked down at the floor.

She blushed harder and looked up at me. "Callie, look at me." I looked up on command. "Do you really mean that?" She questioned.

"Yes, Arizona. I completely mean that. I love you. I always have and I always will, you know that. How could I not mean that?"

She shrugged and before I could respond or think she was in the shower with me.

She smiled her sweet, shy smile. "Save water, shower together, right?"

I couldn't respond. I was in shock, so I smiled and shook my head, yes instead.

I finished up with my shower and moved out of her way to let her do what she had to do. I was to get out, but she asked me to stay. I agreed, of course. How could I deny this amazing women? I just can't find it in me anymore. When she finished, to my surprise, she pushed me against the wall, pinned my hands above my head and kissed me like she never wanted to stop.

This… This is the simple things that I have missed.

"I miss mornings like this." I stated, ending the kiss for a second.

"I have missed this too, Calliope." She smiled and kissed me again. Minutes went by, but I didn't care. This was amazing.

"Sadly, we need to get ready, beautiful. Maybe we can finish this later." She said and smiled at me as she got out of the shower. I knew she was right, but it made me sad. I was not ready for this shower to end. I was not ready to get on that stage and talk in front of that crowd and everyone watching live, especially knowing the other surgeons from the hospital were going to be watching.

11 rolled around fast. I was so nervous, but they let Arizona be on stage with me. That made my nerves go down, a lot. They let her come with me after she allowed me to tell them she was the inspiration to the project and how it came to this situation. They thought that would be 'very touching to stand there with my handicap ex-wife who was my inspiration.' They obviously didn't know Arizona. She wasn't handicap or disabled or any of that. She was Arizona. She lived life the same way she did before, now she just can't run as fast, but she can run, skate, walk and no one ever knows.

 **Arizona's POV**

All I can think about is ripping Callie's clothes off. I told myself I would have control, but I don't know anymore. She is amazing. She is beautiful. The words that come out of her mouth… They make my knees weak. She was so nervous and although I felt bad for her it was adorable.

"Calliope, calm down. I'm going to be right there with you." I reminded her and I saw her instantly ease.

"I know…" She paused. "You just know how I hate public speaking."

"I know, but I got your back." I said as I placed my hand on her cheek. "I. Got. Your. Back." I smiled and she returned the gesture.

T.E.D had begun and even I was a little nervous. I've never experienced something this amazing. I knew I had to be okay for Callie.

I stood there, smiling at her and she killed it with me standing there.

She introduced me. "This is my uh…"

"Wife." I said, interrupting her.

She smiled. "This is my wife and my inspiration for this project. I begun this project after we experienced a rough time. Well, she did, but I was there to help her through. I saw the struggles she was having and I wanted to do something to help her. I know that you guys are wondering what I'm talking about. I will get to that, if she wants me to or I will let her share it. And if she's not comfortable with it, I'll leave it be." She looked at me and my face flushed. I wanted to share it, but I don't know how.

 _You have to do this for her._ I thought to myself.

"I'll share it, babe." I nervously said.

She smiled and reached out for my hand. I knew she was going to stand by me. I knew she'd be there, but I never really talked about this.

I stepped forward and I began. "A few years ago some fellow surgeons and I were in a plane crash. I'm sure most of you heard about it. We were stuck in the words for a few days. We had no phones, our radio was gone, half the plane was missing…" I paused, trying to hold back the tears, but I knew I had to keep going. "We lost two amazing surgeons that day. Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan." The tears began to irrupt. "I was one of the lucky ones. Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Cristina Yang, and myself… We survived, but in the process of my recovery… I had to have my leg removed." I lifted up my pant leg and the the crowd gasped. "My beautiful, amazing, and brilliant Calliope here came up with this idea. This amazing idea because of a struggle that I went through and will always go through. This project is what has had her time for months now. For that, I couldn't be anymore lucky. I love you, Calliope." We shared a hug and I could see the shock on her face. She was not expecting that and neither was I.

The crowd cheered with tears streaming down their face and Callie kept talking about her project. She gave them details, plans, and everything they wanted to know. She was amazing. She did amazing. After I talked she didn't seem nervous anymore. She seemed like she was on top of the world.

When she came to a finish, the crowd stood and clapped for her.

"You did amazing, Calliope." We hugged and I kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled and grabbed me tighter. "I love you too."

 **Callie's POV**

I can't believe that she just told me that she loves me for the first time in years in that way! She just said that she loves me in front of the entire crowd, everyone at the hospital, and everyone watching online. Holy shit! God, I love her, so much.

Everyone was bombarding me, but I just wanted to spend time with Arizona. She was my reason for this project, she is the reason I am here. Every aspect of my life always lead back to her.

Once I finished answering more questions and talking to some other surgeons from all over the world I asked Arizona if she would go back to the room with me. I felt overwhelmed and I just needed to be alone with that magnificent woman.

We headed off toward the room, her hand was in mine, Her smile was so big and so bright. This was the kind that reached her eyes. I haven't see it in so long. It is infectious. We approached the room and as soon as the door shut behind me I wrapped her in my arms.

"You…" My huge smile cut me off. "You are the most amazing, most beautiful, kind-hearted, brilliant woman I know. Thank you for being here today. Thank you for always having my back. You're amazing."

" _We're_ amazing, Calliope." She said as she kissed me. "I will always have your back. I already told you that and I meant it. I'm a good man in a storm."

"I know." I smiled. "I know."

I know that was true, but somehow I always found it ironic that she is supposed to be 'a good man in a storm,' but she cheated on me the night of one of the biggest storms Seattle has had in a long time. I push that thought away. That's in the past. I can't keep putting everything back to that moment if I want her to stay. She made a mistake. She… She wouldn't do that again.

"A kiss for your thoughts?" Arizona said smiling. She used to say penny like the saying went, but after she met Penny she stopped using that word and found other ways around it. Sometimes it was food, others it tequila, now it's kisses.

"I'm just thinking about you… About us, I should say. We've been through alot and I want you to be sure that you really want me." I sat on the bed next to her.

"Callie, of course I want you. I have always wanted you. I know that we have our problems. I know that this has only been a few days since you… I don't even know since what.. Since you decided you still love me… I feel like you're being genuine. The way you're making me feel now is a way I haven't felt since before I lost my leg. You knew the me that I was before and that's who you fell in love with and I guess... " She paused. "I guess I thought you couldn't love me because that's not who I was anymore. I'm no longer this woman who skates through the hospital hallways, I no longer have the complete joy that I used to have. I am finding myself, again, but it has taken years and didn't think you would be able to love me anymore.." She sighed and looked down at her hands.

I felt the need to yell. How could she think that? It was hard, I admit that, but I will love her no matter what. I wasn't going to yell though. This was going to be okay. We will talk through this.

"Arizona…" I didn't know what to say or how to say it. "I know that things were hard, but… I love you. I will _always_ love you. The fact that you are not the same exact person you were when I met… I don't care. When you were that happen woman who skated through the hallways, I loved you. When you were the grumpy, heartbroken woman who didn't want to get out of bed and yelled at me all the time, I loved you. When you had a leg and when you didn't, I loved you. When you walked into that dirty bar bathroom and kissed me, I loved you. Every single moment for the last eight years, together or not I have loved you. Arizona, I don't think you understand how much you truly mean to me, no matter what. I know that I wasn't the best wife after the accident, but I didn't know what to do. That was a hard situation not only for you, but for me to. I tried, I swear I did. I'm sorry, beautiful. I will always love you, through any situation."

She had tears ready to overflow, but I tried my best to stop them. "Don't cry, baby."

My words did the opposite and she began to cry. "I'm sorry… I guess that's one thing that we never learned to do… We never learned to communicate. We always jumped to what we thought or heard and we never talked…" She wiped her tears and smiled. "And I think that's what I'm afraid of… I'm afraid of you leaving again… I'm afraid of not feeling good enough for you… I'm afraid that all we'll do is fight… I'm afraid that you haven't truly forgive me because I haven't forgiven myself. I'm just afraid, Calliope."

"I am too… No, you're wrong, I have forgiven you, but I haven't forgot. That's something I will never forget, but it is something I am willing to move past because I want you to be the one I grow old with. It took me years to realize , I always knew, but I lied to myself. I told myself that it wasn't you, but deep down I knew it was. I need you, Arizona Robbins."

"But… Why did you lie to yourself? If you knew you still loved me, why did you leave? Why didn't you keep fighting for us?" She asked and this question broke my heart.

"I wanted to, but I knew we were becoming toxic. After… After…" I couldn't bring myself to say it without breaking down.

Her mouth opened like she was going to finish my sentence, but she quickly closed it and opened it again. "I know…"

"After that… I tried so hard to make us work… That's all I wanted, but I felt like the thing I was trying to fix was killing me. I didn't feel like me. I felt miserable all the time… and, and it wasn't because of you, it was because of me. It was because I couldn't move on from what had happened from her to Leah… My mind was stuck on replay and I couldn't stop it, even if I wanted to. I was hurt, I was lost, I was losing my battle with my own mind. I wanted you. The last thing I wanted to do was leave that room without you, but I had to. It was the best for both of us and our daughter. Although I moved on… I never lost hope in us, Arizona… It just took me a while to realize it. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't care."

"To say I felt like you didn't care was an understatement. We were _married_ and you threw that and me down the drain like it was nothing. You were barely single before you were with _her._ I waited and waited. I slept with one women in the last two years, Callie. And that was because I was pissed and hurt and drunk off my ass. You know what? I am still pissed that you left me! How could you do that? I get that I messed up, big time, several times, but you have too and I stayed! I wanted us to work so bad. I am pissed at you for leaving, but I am even more pissed that I am sitting here yelling at you and all I want to do is fucking kiss you."

I paused for a second… I wasn't sure what to say… "Then why don't you?"

"Wh-what…?" She asked with a tilt of her head and she shed a single tear.

"Why don't you kiss me? You can. You know you can. It wouldn't be the first nor the last time this week." I smiled a half smile.

I could see her mind racing through her eyes. I knew she was thinking about it. "Because, Calliope…" She sighed. "I can't…"

"What the hell just happened? You just said you loved me in front of half the freaking world and now you can't kiss me?" I was beyond confused at this point.

"I do love you. I truly, truly do.. I want to be with you, but I also want you to know that I am pissed at you, Callie. I don't want you to think you can keep doing this. I don't want you to think that it is okay to leave and come back and do it anymore. If you want me, you're with me. We can't keep hurting each other the way we have, we can't keep leaving. We cannot keep choosing everything else over our family. Sofia and I come first and vise versa."

"Arizona, I know I was never the best girlfriend or wife in the past. We went through a lot and I bail. I freaking bail when things get hard, but you do too. That's something we need to work on together. You are everything to me. You and sof both are. You are my family. I love you."

She smiled and said nothing in return. She just sat there, looking into my eyes, but deep into my soul. What felt like hours pass by before she looks away. I instantly felt empty without those crystal blue eyes on me.

 **[Flashback]**

"Arizona, I'm tired of you making me choose between my family and my job. They're both demanding and I am going to choose work first!" Callie screamed.

"Seriously? Work is more important than your wife daughter? I'm a doctor too, Callie. Did you forget that? I know what it's like, but I put you and Sofia before any of that! I put my family first just like you should! Why is your work so much more important than your family? You save lives, I do too, but I'm still here!"

"That's exactly why, Arizona! I save lives! You know as well as anyone that our schedules are always crazy! I can't put someone's life on hold to live my own. This is me, this is who I am. Can you stop for five minutes and act like you understand because I know you do! Don't you think I want to be there for everything? Do you think I wanted to miss my daughter's first steps? Do you think I have _tried_ to miss everything?" Tears fell from Callie's eyes as she stormed out of the room and to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and let the tears fall.

 _I am so exhausted. This fighting, work, Sofia, I just don't know what to do anymore._ She thought to herself.

It seemed like eternity had passed by before Arizona finally came in the room. It had only been an hour and a half, but why didn't she come sooner?

Arizona sat on the bed next to Callie, she placed her hand around Callie's waist and looked at her. "Baby?" Callie ignored her and buried her face into her arms. "Calliope, look at me, please." She pleaded. "Please?"

Callie finally looked at her and just looked at her.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I keep fighting with you. I don't try to, but I misss you. I know she does too. I know that both of our jobs are demanding I just wish yours wasn't more important than us."

Callie siffled. "Arizona… I don't care how I act or what I say you two are the most important to me.."

 **[Back to reality]**

 **Arizona's POV**

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Calliope." I finally let out after an hour of fighting.

"I'm tired of it too.. I wanted everything to be perfect this weekend." She said to her defense.

I placed my hand on her cheek. "I forgot to tell you something."

She looked scared, but when she saw my smile her body eased. "What…" She sighed.

"We're staying here an extra day… I have something I want to do with you." I bit my lip and she sifted from how she was sitting. I forgot that my lip biting turned her on.

She smiled. "Stop doing that."

I just continued. I guess I was testing the waters.

"Arizona Brooke." She said with a smile. "What are you trying to do here?"

I want her. I want her so fucking bad. The way she smiles, them brown eyes, that tan, silky skin, the way her body curves. She is so sexy. I want her to make the first move though. I love when she looks at me the way she does now. We haven't said a word in so long. We are just sitting here looking at each other. I'm biting my lip and she keeps shifting the way she sits. Her lips are parted slightly. I decide to slide over closer to her. Our bodies touched, but it was only enough for me to feel her warmth. I slide over one more time. I was so close I could hear her breathing. She blushed and turned to face forward instead of at me. I bent down just a little and my breathing intensified. She opens her mouth more and a small moan comes out. I felt everything in me tighten. I didn't realize I was breathing in her ear. I remember how much she loved that, so I continue to do it anyways.

She turns her face back to me and before I knew it her lips were inches away from mine and she came crashing down into me. She pushed me back and climbed on top of me. My hands ended up pinned above my head. This is what I have been waiting on. I knew I was giving into easily, but what choice did I have? I've waited for this moment for two years.

She intensified the kiss. She bit my lip. She kissed me again and her tongue tried to invade my mouth. I let it and she moved it just right. She pulled back without warning and I was left gasping wanting more. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

I couldn't talk. So, I shook my head, yes. Yes I am so sure of this.

She shrugged her shoulders and her lips crashed back into mine. She lifted me up and pulled my shirt over my head. Then she swiftly took my bra off, throwing it across the room. She pinned me back down. "Don't move." She demanded.

She kissed down my neck, on my favorite spot. Oh God. I missed her lips on me. She made her way down to my chest, around my breasts. Then she moved do-

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

She tried to ignore it, but I knew that was her alarm to tell us when it was time to get ready for the dinner tonight. FUCK.

"Ignore it. It'll shut off." She said as she looked up from the spot she was kissing. Then she slide my pants off, slowly, seductively, while looking at me.

"Calli-oh God." I managed to get out as she began to tease me. I let it go on for a few minutes because it was too good to stop. I pull her hand away from that sweet spot. "Calliope... " I said as I kissed her. "I don't want to, but we have to go. Later, I promise." I said sweetly and she groaned.

"I know, but I've wanted this for two years and now everyone is getting in the way…" She rolled her eyes. "I just want to be with you."

I smiled and stood up after she got off of me. "I love you. This is unfinished business. Later."

"I love you too." She stood up next to me and kissed my cheek.

She's amazing. I have missed her so freaking much.

I grab my phone as I head to the bathroom. There was twelve texts on there. Jesus. Two were from Bailey, one was from my mom, four were from Teddy, and five were from April. Of course they were all questioning what happened between Callie and I on TED this morning.

 _Mom:_ _ **What's going on with you and Cal, baby? Why didn't you tell me? You know I've been wanting you two to work things out.**_

I roll my eyes and quickly respond. _**There isn't anything to tell, mom. Well, not yet anyways. I wanted to figure out what we were doing before I told anyone.**_

Bailey sent a 'congratulations' then she began questioning what was going on with Calliope and I.

I hadn't talked to Teddy in a few weeks so I was surprised to have texts from her.

 _ **I miss you, Az!**_ At 11:26am

 _ **What are you up to? How have you been?**_ At 11:51am

 _ **Oh… I see what you're doing. Why didn't you tell me about TED? Or Callie? When did you guys get back together?**_ At 12:12pm.

 _ **Congratulations, anyways. You look so happy again. I miss seeing you smile like that.**_

I smile and type out my response. I miss her.

 _ **Teddy! I miss you too. :( I guess I have just been so busy and caught up in the excitement for Callie that I forgot to tell anyone. There is nothing going on anyways… We've just been trying to figure things out for us. (: But thank you. I am happy, but frustrated! I was about to get laid for the first time in two years and her freaking phone went off to tell us to get ready! Uggggggh.**_

Lastly, I check April's texts.

 _ **Arizona! What was that on TED? Why didn't you tell me about you two?**_ At 12:58pm

 _ **You need to tell me something!**_ At 1:45pm.

 **Arizona! When did this happen?** At 2:18pm.

 _ **I know that it is none of my business, but I thought you would have told me about this because we always talk about you two. I am as excited about this as you are.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll leave you alone now. Have fun, but not too much fun! Be safe, Ari.**_

I didn't respond to her because I had to get ready. I fixed my hair and quickly went over my make up. I walked back out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. Callie was wearing her sexist black dress. The one that I love, so much. It hugs her curves, perfectly. It's short, but not too short. Her tan, toned legs showing. Her feet complemented by her black heels. Her dark red lipstick brought out by that smile she formed when she saw my reaction.

She walked closer to me. "Calliope…" I barely managed to whisper."

She raised one eyebrow and smiled as if to say 'What?'

My mouth bobbed open then closed again. I couldn't find the words. I just bit my lip again.

I heard her gasp. With a swift movement I felt myself against the wall. She had my hands pinned above my head. Her mouth was slightly open and she was staring intently into my eyes. Her eyes were dark and beautiful. She looked so sexy, so needy, so… Amazing. That look in her eyes let me know she wanted me, here, and now, no matter what was going on.

I couldn't help it. I shook my head, yes. She kissed me, so deeply, so passionately I thought I was going to fall to the ground. My knees were so weak. Thank God her body was pressed against mine to keep me up.

She kissed down my cheek, to my neck. She was leaving trails of lipstick. I could see it in the mirror opposite of us. The little bit of my breasts that were showing ended up covered too. She slowly got down on her knees while looking up at me. She slide my dress up far enough to grant her access to me. She slid my panties down to my ankles and plunged into me.

I knew it was too soon to be doing this, but I don't care anymore. I don't care what anyone thinks. I just care about Calliope. I felt myself fall so much deeper in love with her than I had felt in years. This was the woman of my dreams. The woman who made me feel so good in any situation. The one that took my breath away along with my words.

I had one hand on her shoulder and the other above my head.

Every muscle in my body was trembling. I felt myself giving out. My body, my world, everything came crashing down at my release. She stopped, looked up at me, bit her lip with a kinky smile hidden under it. She lifted my panties back in their proper place and pulled my dress down.

I looked down at my watch as she made her way back up to my face. She kissed me. She tasted like me and it turned me on, again. We had an hour before the dinner started, so I took my chance. I grabbed her by her biceps and threw her down to the bed. She looked up at me, biting her lip, and waiting for my next move. I kissed and sucked on her neck. I was careful not to leave any marks… That were visible anyways. I slid her dress up. Which revealed her sexy stomach, her black laced panties, and her desire to have me. She was wet and it was sexy as fuck. I slid them off of her and threw them across the room. This way I can tease her tonight during the dinner. I rubbed her, gently while kissing her thighs. Then, I ran my tongue along her clit. This was the moment I had waited for since the last time. Two long years without this taste, this feeling, this woman at the tip of my tongue. My stomach filled with butterflies when my mind realized what was going on. We were going to be late to the dinner because I was not going to stop until I felt like it was enough.

Callie tried and tried to fight me off of her after she came three times, but I wasn't budging. I missed this. I wanted this. Her screams kept getting louder.

"Ariz-oh God." She tried to push me off once more, but I knew it wasn't time to give up. I finally pinned her hands down next to her. I looked up at her as if to tell her to stay still.

She followed my order and this time, she came and she came hard. Her moans were loud and slurred, her body couldn't stop shaking. Her legs collapsed and I knew I had gotten it right.

I kissed her then looked down at my watch again. We were twelve minutes later already.

"We should probably go." I stood up and walked over to the mirror to fix my hair and make-up.

"I...I don't think I can move." She said and I laughed in response.

I walked over to her and leaned down to her ear. "If you liked that… Just wait until I get you back here." I whispered, seductively.

She bit her lip one more time and I helped her stand up. Her legs were wobbly and it was hot to know I have the affect on her.

We walked down to where the dinner was being held and Callie was surrounded by people. I knew by our smiles, our slightly messy hair, and the fact that I was wearing a slight shade of her lipstick that it was obvious why we were late.

Everyone adored her, her project, her reasoning for the project, and even me for being so brave and supporting her through it all. The way she smiled, this is what I missed seeing. She is so happy and beautiful.

I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "You are amazing." I smiled.

She shook her head no. "We are amazing, Arizona." he leaned in and kissed me. She let everyone know I was hers and how proud she was to have me. She didn't let go of my hand throughout the entire night.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins."

"I love you, Calliope Torres."


End file.
